


What is that fucking thing, man, huh?

by Koraki



Category: Gunmen (1994)
Genre: Art, M/M, squirrel monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: "I mean, you hear that thing in every single Tarzan movie. Is it big? Does it bite you? Should we be running from this shit?"
Relationships: Cole Parker/Dani Servigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Limited Theatrical Release 2020





	What is that fucking thing, man, huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galerian_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/gifts).



> Thank you so much for introducing me to this movie and this relationship! :D I thoroughly enjoyed watching it for the first time thanks to your request, and will probably be _re_ watching it some time soon. 
> 
> You mentioned that you like animals of all kinds and seeing your requested character(s) interacting with them, and then you specifically pointed out Cole's "Tarzan movie" comment and city boy ways, so I thought... what if the thing making those noises came down from the trees one day? (Standard disclaimer since I also love animals and feel like it should be included -- these are intended to be _wild_ squirrel monkeys, not captive ones, who decided to harass Cole and Dani of their own volition and will happily return to their wild homes at their convenience, their cuteness is best appreciated in their natural habitat and not as a result of the exotic pet trade, etc.) 
> 
> Anyway, according to Wikipedia, squirrel monkeys can caw, bawl, and shriek! Very Tarzan. But at least Cole found out that these ones don't bite.


End file.
